Las lagrimas de Piper
by A fin de cuentas
Summary: Una chica con un aspecto misterioso llega una noche a la casa de Silvia Woods, con la escusa de ser hija de una prima lejana de su madre y de que se encuentra sola logra conseguir la aprobación de la familia para instalarse a vivir allí. La curiosidad de Woods la llevara a meterse en problemas en los que jamás se imagino estar.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, criaturas!, este es el primer Fic que escribo de Inazuma Eleven y espero que les guste (¿Se nota que no tengo idea de que decir?), bueno, supongo que no hay mucho que decir... ¡Disfruten! (o lean).**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: La chica de la caperuza azul**

Esa noche todo se encontraba en la más pura y pulcra paz, a pesar de que el viento soplaba bastante contra su ventana y podía escuchar unos que otros gatos caminando sobre su tejado, por lo demás, todo se encontraba en completa tranquilidad y silencio.

Miro de nuevo el dibujo que había hecho en la colorida hoja de su cuaderno con motivos de estrellas y corazones, jamás le habían gustado las estrellas ni los corazones, pero le gustaba tener ese cuaderno para hacerles bigotes y dibujarles algunos "parches" a los corazones. Era un poco tonto, pero divertido.

Esta vez había dibujado una estrella deforme y sin una de sus puntas y en el lugar en el que la quinta punta debía estar había dibujado una pata de palo repleta de agujeros, luego dibujo una cara con ojos desorbitados en la punta de arriba y, ya que estábamos, dibujo orejas y boca, además de una barba y un enrolado bigote. ¿Resultado?, la estrella más amorfa y extraña que había dibujado jamás.

Soltó un suspiro aburrido y se limito a mirar por un largo tiempo el dibuja, analizando su trabajo con ojos críticos. Concluyo porque le gustaba, era una estrella deforme, patética y subnormal, justo como le gustaba.

Fue cuando comenzaba a hacer un segundo y bizarro dibujo-esta vez de un corazón sentado sobre una silla de ruedas, llorando.-que escucho como la puerta de entrada se abría, al principio supuso que sería su padre volviendo de su trabajo luego de un largo dia, pero entonces vio la hora, 10:21 de la noche, y se dio cuenta de que su padre terminaba su turno a las once en punto.

¿Quién demonios tocaba a puerta tan tarde?

Se incorporo de un salto de su silla giratoria y dio varias zancadas largas y silenciosas hasta llegar ante la cuadrada ventana de su habitación, se asomo lentamente y miro hacia afuera.

Las calles de Inazuma se encontraban desiertas y silenciosas, la grava de las calles se encontraba quebrada en algunas partes y los arboles hacían parecer las veredas más oscuras aun de lo que el cielo nocturno ya les hacía parecer. Bajo un poco más la mirada hasta el sitio donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada a su hogar, allí, enfrente de la puerta, lo único que pudo ver fue una gran masa azul, aparentemente tela azul.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que podría tratarse de algún vagabundo o pedidor de limosnas, sin embargo, lo descarto rápidamente al notar la tela pulcra y limpia de su capa y el aspecto jovial, sin suciedad, de las manos que se asomaban y se movían mientras la figura, al parecer, charlaba con su madre.

¿Quién sería?, no tenía ni la menor idea. Y, en cierto modo, le daba igual.

Se apresuro en bajar rápidamente, para curiosear.

Corrió por el estrecho pasillo que iba en dirección a un "callejón" sin salida hacia ningún lado, pero ella se giro hacia la izquierda y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, de hecho, bajo corriendo tan rápido que, cuando apenas le faltaban tres escalones para llegar al piso de abajo, tropezó con la alfombra de la escalera y cayó de bruces contra el suelo de madera lustrada.

Se incorporo a los segundos de que su pecho choco contra el suelo, suplicando a todos los cielos que nadie le hubiera visto y sintiendo un ligero dolor en ambos brazos. Miro alrededor y al comprobar que no había nadie que pudiera haber visto esa vergonzosa caída decidió encaminarse nuevamente al lugar al que había bajado en un principio, la entrada.

Camino lo mas silenciosamente que pudo y rápidamente ya se encontraba en la entrada. Sin embargo, al llegar por fin, no había nadie allí.

-Pero… ¿He?

Escucho unas voces proceder de la sala y, como es natural, camino rápidamente hacia allí por curiosidad. Al entrar pudo ver a su madre sentada en un sofá de una persona, con los labios apretados en una línea y los brazos pegados a sus costados, en una posición de completa desconfianza. Desvió luego su vista al único sofá para tres personas que había en la habitación, allí se encontraba sentada la misma masa azul que había visto antes, pero esta vez podía ver su rostro.

De rasgos afilados y elegantes, su rostro expresaba completa frialdad. Tenía los ojos mas azules que había visto en su vida y una piel morena de lo más preciosa y cálida, su cabello era blanco como el lomo de un armiño, corto y desordenado por encima de sus hombros. Al estar sentada tomaba una posición elegante y recta, con la espalda completamente derecha, como si le hubieran incrustado un palo en la espalda y ahora no pudiera doblarse, y ambos codos clavados en sus costillas, además de que sus manos estaban delicadamente recostadas sobre su regazo.

Era elegante, un poco robusta y con la apariencia más misteriosa que había visto jamás. Le agradaba.

-Entonces eres la hija de Toraly…

-Justamente.

-Pues no te pareces demasiado a ella, yo la recuerdo más… torpe y… rubia-Dijo su madre, recelosa.

-Tengo más parecido a mi padre que a ella-Respondió la chica de la capa azul.-Pero, como habrá notado, tengo exactamente su mismo azul de ojos.

Su madre asintió, aun un tanto fría.

-¿Y dices que ella falleció el año pasado?

-Buen..

-¿Quién es mama?-Le interrumpió, sin ser consciente de que sus palabras salían por su boca.

Ambas se giraron a mirarle, exaltadas.

-Ah, es la hija de una vieja amiga.

-¿Y..?

-He venido a pedirles cobijo-Respondió la muchacha, antes de que su madre pudiera abrir la boca. Sus ojos azules centellaron bajo la sombra de algunos mechones blancos.

-Mjmm…-Asintió su madre, sin embargo, aun no parecía demasiado conforme con que esa niña se quedara aquí. A ella, por otro lado, la idea le encantaba.- Silvia, por favor, muéstrele el cuarto de invitados.

La de cabellos verdosos se limito a asentir ligeramente y hacerle una seña a la albina de que le siguiera, esta no dudo un segundo en levantarse, tomando una maleta de cuero muy grande y aparentemente muy pesada, y ambas se encaminaron a el piso de arriba.

Era incomodo el solo estar junto a esa joven, con esa mirada tan fría y su forma de caminar, sin duda intimidaría a cualquiera. No sabía exactamente el que decirle, ¿Debería preguntar su nombre o…? no, mejor era si se quedaba callada.

-Tus brazos…

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar ese ronroneante susurro junto a ella.

-¿He?

-Tus brazos, los tienes heridos.

-¿Qué?-Murmuro, bajando la mirada. Allí, sobre su blanca piel, debajo de sus codos, había un par de deformes y grandes raspones rojos.

-¿Te llamas Silvia?-Pregunto en voz baja, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Silvia asintió, aun mirando al frente y de vez en cuando a sus brazos.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?, parece doloroso.

-No, no duele…-Respondió la de ojos castaños, tratando de evadir el tema.-De hecho, no ciento nada.

La albina solamente asintió, volviendo a mirar al frente con una ligera mueca de molestia en el rostro. Silvia supuso que le molesto el que no respondiera su pregunta y, por un segundo, se sintió idiota por hacerle enfadar. Después de todo, la de ojos azules no aparentaba ser el tipo de persona a la que deberías hacer enojar.

Pronto llegaron ante una puerta de madera y con un solo movimiento de cabeza, y sin atreverse a hablar, Woods le indico claramente que esa era la habitación de invitados, donde dormiría de ahora en más. Ella asintió y le dirijo algo bastante similar a una sonrisa, para luego entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

La de cabellos verdes suspiro y volvió a caminar en dirección a su cuarto, a terminar de una vez por todas ese maldito dibujo de un corazón mal herido.

Por otro lado, dentro del cuarto de huéspedes, una muchacha de largos cabellos blancos se quitaba su capa para al fin recostarse.

-No dejare que me encuentres…

Murmuraba para sí misma, mirando el cielo de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-Jamás dejare que me conviertas en eso en lo que convertiste a mi madre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a SetsukaSachiko25 por ser mi primer review, mil gracias, dulzura.**

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Comienzos en Raimon**

Silvia se despertó esa mañana con un gusto amargo en la garganta, no tenía idea de porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese día. Y conociendo sus experiencias pasadas, no dudaba de que así seria, algo no demasiado bueno iba a suceder.

Sin embargo, ese maldito presentimiento no le impidió levantarse con el mejor humor que le era posible. Después de todo, ahora tenían una nueva invitada en casa y una bastante misteriosa, le intrigaba, quería poder acercarse a ella y ver si le podía contar algo de ella y su pasado. Tenía que averiguar algo, esa chica no podía ser un misterio, no para ella al menos, quería ser su amiga.

Al salir de su cuarto le vio, estaba parada en frente de la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de su habitación y miraba de forma distraída el paisaje, con ambos antebrazos recostados sobre el marco de la ventana. Esa fue la primera vez que le pudo ver con claridad. Ese cabello costo que había visto la primera vez era un poco más largo de lo que pensaba y permanecía fuertemente atado en una coleta, hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. La piel morena parecía estar ligeramente cubierta de unas pecas casi invisibles y sus grandes ojos azules eran, a la luz del sol, un poco más verdes que los que había visto la noche anterior. Resultaba ser unos centímetros más alta que ella y su figura era un tanto más robusta de lo que imagino.

De hecho, le pareció más simpática esa mañana que la noche anterior.

-Buenos días… emm...

La albina se le giro a mirar con desdén y luego volvió la vista a la ventana, como si Silvia fuera transparente.

¿Acaso le estaba ignorando?, no comprendía qué razón tendría para hacerlo, ¿Le había dado una mala impresión o es que había dicho algo malo?

-Esto… ¿Buenos días?

-Hola.

-…-Se quedo sin palabras ante la mirada helada que le dirigió. El mensaje era claro, "No me molestes", pero claro, ella no se rendía tan fácilmente.- ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

-No te he dicho mi nombre aun-La respuesta le pareció más cortante de lo normal y se sintió un poco tonta ante la mirada despectiva de la muchacha. Mejor habría sido no haber preguntado.-No comprendo para que querrías saberlo-Murmuro, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia al frente, por lo que varios mechones blancos y grises cayeron sobre su rostro.

-Bueno, los nombres hacen que una conversación sea más fácil de llevar a cabo-Sonrió.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Aun así…-Pronuncio, mirándole de costado, al parecer, ignorando la pregunta ¿Qué importa cuál sea mi nombre?, el no dice nada de mí. No te comunica mis sentimientos ni mis alegrías, no cuenta mi historia.

Esto le desconcertó un poco, ¿A qué venía tanta poesía?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que, que te importa-Respondió, nuevamente desviando la vista.

Silvia no pudo evitar caerse para atrás y luego, aun tirada en el suelo, sonreír de forma nerviosa.

Era una chica un poco complicada.

-Bueno, tal vez te sientas más cómoda si yo me presento primero-Comenzó a hablar, aun sonriendo de manera nerviosa.-Mi nombre es Silvia Woods, es un placer conocerte.

-Aj…-Le vio suspirar y murmurar por lo bajo, incorporándose y, por primera vez, viéndole a los ojos frente a frente. La joven Woods debía admitir que así se veía un poco más intimidante.-Bien, mi nombre es Piper Pince.

No se molesto en disimular, o más bien le fue casi imposible, su sorpresa al ver cómo le tendía una de sus manos de manera amistosa. No dudo ningún segundo en estrecharla.

-Entonces, ¿Vienes a desayunar?

-Como quieras.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, hombro con hombro, cada tanto se dirigían una mirada de reojo, pero rápidamente desviaban la mirada. Que incomoda resultaba esa situación.

Al estar a unos pasos de la cocina, ambas pudieron percibir ese delicioso aroma a café y tostadas mañaneros tan comunes en la casa Woods. Apresuraron un poco más el paso, hasta casi llegar a correr, ambas deseosas de comer.

-Buenos días, Silvia, Piper.

-Buenos días, mama.

-Buenos días, señora Woods.-Acabo la hilera de saludos, sentándose junto a Silvia.

-Entonces, Piper…-Comenzó a hablar la señora Woods, sirviendo un poco de café en una taza blanca.-¿Piensas matricularte en el Raimon?

-¿Hm...?-La albina levanto la mirada, un poco sorprendida.-Ya lo he hecho.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ambas mujeres Woods le miraron con sorpresa.-¿C-Como es eso, cuando te haz matriculado?

La joven de grandes ojos azules sonrió ligeramente.

-Hace cuatro días.

-¿Heee…?

-Bueno…-Murmuro la joven, encogiéndose de hombros y devolviendo la mirada a su tostada.-Como iba a vivir cerca, supuse que lo mas cómodo seria anotarme allí.

-¿Y cómo estabas tan segura de que te dejaríamos vivir aquí?-Pregunto Silvia con curiosidad.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver como Piper se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Mama me hablo mucho de ustedes, me dijo que si algún día necesitaba verdaderamente ayuda, que les buscara-Murmuro, desviando la mirada. Silvia vio como su madre sonreía de manera cariñosa.

-Vale…-Dijo la señora Woods de manera cariñosa.-Vayan a cambiarse.

Y así lo hicieron.

…

Silvia y Piper ya llevaban un tiempo caminando en silencio. Sin embargo, esta vez no era un silencio incomodo, sino uno sorprendentemente relajante.

La de cabellos verdosos podía sentir el cuerpo tensado de Piper junto a ella.

-No tienes porque estar nerviosa.

-¿Qué?, no estoy nerviosa.

-Claro que lo estas-Respondió la chica de manera burlona.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?-Contraataco la de ojos azules, pegándole un codazo en las costillas.-Nerviosa yo… tsk, si claro…

-¿Ah… no?

Silvia le miro por sobre su hombro, admirando como la joven se había quedado paralizada ante el gran edificio del rayo. Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa.

-Pues yo creo que si lo estas.

Piper solo bajo un poco la mirada y bufo de forma suave, admitía que la gigante institución repleta de estudiantes le había impactado un poco, pero...**  
**

No, ella definitivamente no iba dejar que un montón de simples personas le pusieran nerviosa, no, no.


End file.
